


When, not if

by the_millennial_force



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: 9x02 Speculation, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury, brettsey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27569719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_millennial_force/pseuds/the_millennial_force
Summary: This is my take on what could happen in next week's Chicago Fire Episode. I am so excited to see how Casey reacts to Brett being hurt. We already saw him jump out of the truck in the promo, it should be a good week!Also, this is my second fic, first with major dialogue, so if you have any tips with dialogue, please let me know!
Relationships: Sylvie Brett & Matthew Casey, Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74





	When, not if

Something had felt off all shift. If he was being honest with himself, he had felt off since he initially heard about the call Brett and Mackey had last shift. He tried telling himself that it was because he was the captain and he wanted his house to be safe, but deep down he knew it was more than that. 

For the last two years Sylvie has become someone special to him, first starting as becoming better friends, to now… well he isn’t quite sure what they are right now. Matt desperately wants to take the next step with Sylvie, but she has been through a lot this year. From learning about her birth mother, to finding her and developing a relationship with her, to losing her forever. Then in the middle of grieving, a pandemic shook the world and her partner left for medical school. He knew these were excuses, but it just didn’t feel right to take the next step while all of this was going on in Sylvie’s life. 

Just because he hadn’t taken the next step yet, did not mean that it wasn’t as gut wrenching when the call came over the loud speaker. Squad 3. Truck 81. Vehicle accident involving ambulance off bridge. Injuries unknown. Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion, yet all happened in seconds. Matt saw everyone get up and run towards their designated vehicles, a different energy was in the air when it was one of their own. Matt didn’t realize he was already in the passenger seat of Truck 81 telling Kidd to step on it. 

The 90 second ride to the accident scene was one of the longest of Matt’s life. He attempted to get contact with ambulance 61 numerous times, each attempt met with silence. As Truck 81 began to cross the bridge to get to the accident site, Casey commands Kidd to let him out. Kidd is caught off guard begins to slow down, but Casey decides that he isn’t waiting for the Truck to stop. He decides that it’s now or never and jumps out of the truck to be able to get to the overturned ambulance that was in front of him. 

Normally at work, everyone goes by their last name. Casey especially is one to normally follow protocol, but everything goes out the window the moment he sees that ambulance.

“Sylvie! Sylvie can you hear me?! Call out!” 

He is met once again with silence. Sheer panic runs through him. He does not know what he will do if he loses Sylvie. He then makes the jump from the bridge to the side of the overturned ambulance and relief floods him as soon as he hears movement coming from the cab. 

“Sylvie?!”  
“Matt?! Oh Matt, be careful Halleck is out there and he has a gun.” The worry evident in her voice for his safety, typical Sylvie. Matt told her not to worry about him, there was no movement from that vehicle. 

“Are you hurt?” Matt asked. He felt better that he saw her and she was coherent, but needed to hear it from her herself. “I might have a bruised rib and some whip lash, but I’m able to move my limbs. However, Mackey is unconscious, but her pulse is steady. I’m worried because she won’t wake up. We need to get her to Med.” 

Casey was blown away by Sylvie. In the midst of an accident where she could have been killed, she is worrying about his safety and making sure her partner is well taken care of   
“An ambulance is on its way, but Squad 3 and Truck 81 are here now. We are going to get you both out of there in no time.” 

Squad 3 does what they do best and in no time Severide is being hoisted up from inside the ambulance with Sylvie securely attached to him. He had already gotten Mackey out and she was on her way to Med with the first ambulance that arrived. Casey and the rest of Truck are waiting anxiously on the ground with ambulance 20 ready to take Sylvie to Med. As soon as Sylvie is safely back on solid ground, the paramedics get Sylvie on the stretcher and begin to move towards the waiting ambulance. Casey goes to get into the back of the ambo with her, but the paramedic stops him before he can get up. “I’m sorry sir, but due to COVID-19 no one is allowed to go with her to the hospital. Someone from the hospital will call in regards to both of your paramedic’s status.” 

Matt cursed the pandemic that had made the last 8 months miserable, and reluctantly accepted the paramedic’s orders, knowing it was a battle he would not win. Truck 81 and Squad 3 returned to the house and began to anxiously wait for updates on their family members. Boden took the house out of service for the rest of shift, or until they knew what was going on with Brett and Mackey. 

A little while later, Boden receives a phone call from Maggie with updates on both Mackey and Brett. Mackey has gained consciousness and has a slight concussion. Maggie reports that Mackey has been released to family already and is cleared to go back to work next shift as long as she has no headaches. Maggie explains that Brett is still in the hospital, she suffered whip lash, a mild concussion, a bruised rib and several cuts along her face. The hospital wants to release her, but she would need someone to pick her up and stay with her for 24 to 48 hours to monitor her concussion. Boden informs Maggie that someone will be there shortly to pick up Brett and stay with her at her apartment, while she recovers from her injuries. Boden thanks Maggie for the phone call, and calls Casey into his office.

“Yes chief?”  
“Mackey has been released to family, she should be back next shift.”  
“That’s great chief, is there any word on Brett?”  
“Yes, she is still in the hospital, but only because they do not want to release her without someone to pick her up and stay with her to monitor her concussion for the next 24-48 hours. That’s where you come in. I have noticed that you and Brett have become closer in the last year. I also want to make clear that I do not encourage in house relationships, but I cannot stop them either. I expect that if something were to happen, it would be brought to my attention so that the proper procedures could take place, but with that being said, I thought you might want to be the one to go pick up Sylvie and stay with her while she recovers. You are dismissed for the rest of shift, we will get a fill in for you for the rest of shift.”  
“Thank you chief, I really appreciate it. For the record, nothing has happened between Brett and I, but when that changes I will let you know.” At that, Casey turns around and leaves in a hurry to go get his girl. Once Boden is alone, he snickers to himself at the fact that Casey said when, not if that happens. People around here might not think he pays attention, but Boden makes it his job to know everything that goes on in his firehouse. 

Casey pulls up to Med exactly 13 minutes later and Maggie already has Sylvie in a wheelchair outside, and both of them are waiting for him. He can see Sylvie smile when she realizes he is the one picking her up and taking her home. Matt carefully grabs Sylvie’s waist being cautious of her bruised rib, as she is getting up from the wheelchair and assists her to the car. He helps her get in and settled before he goes to the driver’s side of the car. 

The car ride was a comfortable silent ride, with Matt asking the occasional question on how she was feeling, or if she was hungry. Sylvie told Matt that all she wanted was to get back and relax at home. Matt drove to Sylvie’s apartment, where he had just spent the night not long ago, and was ready to do it another night or two. He helped her out of the car, and got her into her apartment and settled on the couch. 

He got her water and made her some food in case she was hungry, and put the plate down on the side table next to the couch. 

“How are you feeling now? Do you need anything”   
“I’m alright, thank you Matt.” Sylvie looked down at her hands and continued. “And thank you for coming to get me today, they wouldn’t let me call an uber to take me home. You really do not have to stay here with me though. I can fend on my own for the next day or two.” Matt went to sit down next to Sylvie on the couch.  
“Sylvie, like I said the other night, I’m staying. No ifs, ands or buts about it. I want to make sure you are okay. You really scared me today.”

Sylvie continued to stare into his eyes as he nervously continued.   
“I don’t think I have been that scared since I saw you injured in the mattress fire last year.” Matt looked down at his hands and back up at Sylvie.   
“Sylvie, I don’t know what I would have done if…. If something happened to you” Matt continued after gathering himself a little more.   
“You mean more to me than anything else, and I hope you feel the same way, but I have had feelings for you for months now, if not over a year. I just didn’t know how you felt, but today Sylvie, I realized my biggest regret would be if I never got to tell you how I feel.”  
Sylvie started to get tears in her eyes, and went to wipe them but was stopped by Matt as he reached up and wiped away her stray tear. “Please don’t cry Sylvie, I can’t stand to see you upset.”   
“Oh Matt, I’m not upset. These are happy tears. I have had feelings for you for a while too, I just never imagined that you could ever share those feelings. Before I went off the bridge, my last thought was of you, and how I’d hoped that you would have a great life, if I didn’t make it.” At that, Matt moved from his side of the couch, right flush with her and held Sylvie in his arms as she began to tremble from the memory. “Shhhh Sylvie, it’s okay. You’re okay.” He kissed the top of her head and whispered “I love you”. At this Sylvie stilled, and pulled back slightly to look at Matt in the eyes, and said “I love you too Matthew Casey.” Matt held her a little closer in that moment and promised himself he would remember this moment forever. 

The rest of the evening was spent on the couch together with Sylvie in his arms as they watched Fixer Upper and Property Brothers on HGTV. They were beginning to fall asleep, when Matt whispered to Sylvie as she drifted off to sleep “Oh by the way, next shift we have to talk to Boden.”

**Author's Note:**

> What did you guys think???? I welcome any constructive feedback! I am currently going to grad school full time, interning and working full time. So writing isn't happening nearly as much as I would want it to, but I'm working on trying to write more often!


End file.
